This Isn't Everything You Are
by GingerBreadHan XD
Summary: A re-write of the show if Emily had a five year old daughter when she joined the BAU.  Eventual H/P  More description inside.


**Hi Guys and Dolls! This is a story I've thought about for a long time. I've always thought Emily should have a daughter; she would just suit being a mother to a lovely little girl. This story is going to include a chapter of every episode; it will show how the episodes would be different (how different the scenes would be and any extra family bits that I want to add) but will also have in between chapters that I will add. It will be an eventual H/P (because that's who I ship) but as we know Hotch wasn't very nice to Emily in the beginning . **

**This chapter is just an opener and isn't the best, another to follow soon :)**

Lessons Learned

Emily smiled at the little girl across the counter as she poured the cereal into the bowl, successfully spilling chocolate crunchies all over the worktop.

"Mommy, can you pass the milk please?" she asked sweetly.

"Here you go sweetness" Emily answered handing her the carton. She scooped the spilled crunchies into her hand and tipped them into the bin. "Are you excited to start kindergarten?"

"Yeah!" Lillie Prentiss-Darling squealed "I'm gonna make lots of friends! "

"Yes you are" Emily smiled running her hand over her daughters head and gently laying a kiss to her crown.

Before either could say anything else they heard their front door open.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Ah! Lucy! You hear her before you see her" Emily whispered to Lillie before turning to see her friend walk into their kitchen.

"Hi Lucy" Lillie turned to Lucy and held her arms out for a hug, receiving one when Lucy placed her bags down.

Lucy had been a friend for a long time; they had met at a party Emily's mother had thrown six years previous when Lucy was caring for the children of one of the other families. They started talking and immediately hit it off so when she told Emily that the family she cared for did not need her anymore, Emily could not think of a more suitable person to care for her daughter when she was away. Immediately, Lucy agreed. Within a week Emily had set up their spare bedroom as Lucy's 'holiday bedroom' as Lillie called it and signed over any care rights that Lucy needed to be Lillie's Nanny

"Sweetie, Mommy has to go now, okay?" she said, holding out her arms for a hug.

She knelt down as Lucy placed her back on the floor. Emily braced herself for the force that was her daughter, she hugged her so tight.

"I'll call your school if I have to leave" she smiled; smothering her child with kisses "Walk me to the front door?" she asked receiving a nod from her princess. She held onto her hand, picking up her go-bag and her box of desk stuff off the floor while Lillie picked up her purse.

"I'll take you to your car Mommy" she smiled with a toothy grin.

"Okay sweetness"

They walked out of the house together and Lillie waited while her mom loaded her bag and box into the trunk before handing over the purse.

Taking one last hug from her daughter and placing a kiss to her cheek, she smiled, "I love you my sweet girl, promise me you will never forget that" she smiled at her daughter.

"I promise Mommy and I love you too"

* * *

><p>Emily smiled at the photograph of herself and her daughter as she placed it on her desk; that was the last of her things. She hadn't got chance the empty her box out before the case so she decided to do it before she went home. She looked down at her desk; while it remained within the professional boundaries of the job she added just enough personal touch to feel comfortable.<p>

She was too busy in her own world to realise that Garcia and JJ had crept up behind her.

"Hi Sugarplum" Garcia whispered in her ear, jolting Emily from her daydream.

"Dear God! Garcia you scared me!" she laughed.

"Sorry Em" JJ sympathised, "She's done it to us all. How are you settling in?" she asked.

"Just finished sorting my desk and now I am heading home" she smiled thinking of the little girl who was waiting.

Garcia noticed the picture of Emily and the little girl and quickly leaned down to take a closer look. "Aww! Who is this?" she squealed.

"That's my daughter, Lillie" Emily smiled.

"Oh Emily, she is a beautiful little girl" JJ whispered, "How old is she?"

"Thank you and she has just turned five, about a month ago."

"Well, we are going to get our bags and coats and you can tell us all about yourself and this beautiful little angel on our way to the parking garage" Garcia said happily placing the photo back on the desk and rushing to get her coat.

"Yes. She is always like that" JJ laughed before going to get her coat.

She watched as Garcia and JJ retreated to their offices, _I think I'm going to like this job, _she smiled to herself.


End file.
